


Antología Invisible

by LorenaCiudad



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Multi, SPOILER OLYMPUS, algunos soft, otros angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenaCiudad/pseuds/LorenaCiudad
Summary: Antología de relatos dedicada a Angie_A3 en el Amigo Invisible del servidor de Discord.Mini drabbles de momentos pequeños, detalles desapercibidos, de nuestro grupo de payasos de La flor y la muerte. Narran todos los nenes que están en las etiquetas.
Relationships: Aden Demir/Oscar Elikya, Philo Barath/Urien Sanda
Kudos: 5





	1. LO QUE NO SE VE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angie_A3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Angie_A3).



**OSCAR**

Creo que estoy acostumbrado a esta sensación. Sorprenderme en Marte es algo que ya me ha ocurrido muchas veces. Es gracioso, porque pensaba que ya lo sabía todo de los _perros_ de Olympus, que ya sabía lo suficiente. Supongo que los subestimé de la misma forma que ellos subestimaron a los míos, a Hellas.

Pero especialmente subestimé a Aden. Le subestimo continuamente. 

No vi venir que fuese a querer unirse a mi lucha ahora, nada más revelarle la verdad; no vi venir que estuviese en desacuerdo con Olympus; no vi venir que fuese a enamorarme de él. No supe predecir que un Hijo, que el maldito Hijo de Hefesto, podría volverme tan loco.

—Aden, ¿puedes explicarme esto?

Esbozo una sonrisa cuando escucho cómo sus pasos se acercan desde el baño. Ya sé qué expresión va a tener en cuanto me vea, en cuanto vea lo que tengo, literalmente, entre manos. Puedo ver cómo se pondrá rojo hasta la orejas, cómo pondrá alguna excusa estúpida para acabar desviando la mirada, cómo refunfuñará durante un rato por su “privacidad”.

Por eso, termino mordiéndome el labio y retractándome, diciéndole que no hace falta. Que era una _tontada_ sobre mi eidola que al final he solucionado solo. Casi me rio de la cara que habrá puesto y de lo tentado que se sentirá a venir.

Lo que nunca vi, lo que no predije, es que todos esos vasos en los que escribí mi número, o al menos sí muchos de ellos, no acabasen en la basura… sino entre las cosas de Aden, como una especie de tesoro.

Acaricio uno lentamente, lo estrecho contra mi pecho y, finalmente, lo guardo en su sitio, como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si no lo hubiese visto. Lo que no se ve a veces también es bonito.


	2. TÚ REAL

**ADEN**

Su boca es húmeda. Más caliente que la primera vez en el bosque. Y más asfixiante.

Cuando consigo separarme de Oscar, ambos nos miramos, con la respiración acelerada, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. Vuelvo a besarle, por vergüenza, y él me corresponde y lleva sus manos hasta mi nuca. Me dejo caer, llevándolo conmigo, a la vez que el poseidón se inclina hacia mí buscando la misma posición.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta con duda y sus ojos azules me traspasan. Sonríe con dulzura— Te va el corazón a mil.

—Ya… —trago saliva, me muerdo el labio inferior y desvío la mirada.

No es la primera vez que nos besamos tan acaloradamente. Ya lo habíamos hecho antes de irnos de Olympus. Pero ahora es distinto: siento mayor libertad, que nadie puede juzgarme. Y eso me gusta. También me inquieta.

Soy yo el que rodeo su cuello entonces, acercando su boca de nuevo. Pego su torso a mi pecho. Recorro con mis manos su espalda hasta que entrelazo los dedos sobre su cintura. Cuando Oscar se separa, apoya su nariz en la mía, me mira y termina sonriéndome.

Le devuelvo el gesto, aunque la sonrisa me tiembla en los labios. Estoy nervioso.

Y él lo sabe.

—Aden…

—Calla —le beso—. Solo cállate.

Continuamos besándonos mucho más tiempo y Oscar pilla el mensaje. Mi pecho sube y baja al ritmo de mis pulmones, marcado por su lengua alrededor de la mía. Me suspira en el cuello cuando lo besa y yo bufo en su oído. Una risita. Otro bufido, pero más divertido.

Se me eriza la piel cuando sus manos sacan mi camiseta por mi cabeza. Trago saliva y me dejo caer en la almohada. El esiano me sonríe y yo le sonrío de vuelta. Es tan bonito. Así, mirándome como un tonto, con una sonrisa boba, sentado en mi vientre, con las piernas a cada lado de mi cadera y sus hombros tan desnudos como los míos.

Nunca diré en voz alta que le miro de esta manera.

—¿Quieres seguir? —y su voz es dulce. Como siempre. Oscar siempre es dulce conmigo. Y bromista y atento. Y le quiero. Le quiero mucho.

Asiento, despacio, pero seguro.

—Ya te di mi primer beso —confieso—. Cógelo todo.

Cuando el poseidón sonríe ahora, le brillan los ojos. Se lame los labios y asiente también, inclinándose sobre mí. _Madre mía, tengo que tener los labios superhinchados._

—Pero así no —le freno, con las manos en sus antebrazos. Me mira con confusión. Pongo un dedo sobre su mejilla y lo dejo resbalar; por su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho. Suspira, con los ojos cerrados, y tiembla suavemente—. No con este Oscar —me mira y sé que todavía no me comprende—. Con el Oscar real, tu tú real. El Oscar esiano de verdad.

—El Oscar esiano de verdad siempre está aquí —sonríe y lo hace como un niño: apartando la mirada y con un deje vergonzoso y temeroso. Como la primera vez que me dejó ver su piel de escamas suaves—. Y no quiero hacerte daño —reconoce en voz baja mirando sus manos.

Las entrelazo con las mías, sin miedo alguno, y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Azul sobre marrón. 

—Te quiero sin máscaras, siempre —declaro de forma firme—. No tienes que esconderte conmigo.

Oscar cierra los ojos. 

Me incorporo y acaricio su mejilla.

Cuando los abre, su pupila se lo ha comido todo.


	3. MAREO

**URIEN**

Yo no salgo de esta. Y no harán falta ni armas, ni cosas extrañas para acabar conmigo. Tiemblo con fuerza, mientras noto las manos húmedas de Philo en mi frente y mejillas. Entreabro los ojos y veo el rostro pecoso del hermes, que me mira con preocupación. No me creo que esté tan cerca, con el asqueroso aspecto que debo tener y el sabor a vómito llenándome la boca.

_Qué vergüenza._

—Qué vergüenza.

—¿El qué? —me mira con curiosidad con esos ojos ámbar suyos. Como si fuese un misterio muy complicado. Resoplo por segunda vez—¿Por… marearte?

No le respondo, solo dejo que mi cabeza toque la pared de detrás y respiro despacio. Me duele la garganta y no me resisto a tocármela, presionando con los dedos suavemente.

Como si Philo interpretase que me estoy ahogando, corre a llevar sus manos al cuello de mi uniforme, intentando apartarlo un poco. Me pongo nervioso y le empujo suavemente de los hombros para apartarlo. Huele a naranja y no sé por qué, pero se me ocurre pensar que sus labios deben saber a sal. _¿Pero qué...?_

He pasado demasiado tiempo con este friki que solo come pipas.

—¿Quieres que avise a Minna? —la voz del hermes me fuerza a mirarlo. De verdad parece preocupado. Me incomoda, porque él siempre parece _de buen rollo_ — Igual sabe qué hacer.

Puede (y solo puede) que me resulte tierno. Aunque eso me asquea un poco.

—Se me pasará —le aseguro y me aclaro la garganta. Noto calor en la cara y el pecho atolondrado; pero ya no es por el mareo—. No es la primera vez que monto en una nave —lo digo refunfuñando y cruzándome de brazos. Y sé que debo estar pareciendo un maleducado y me arrepiento enseguida. Pero tampoco quiero que se piense que estaba muy asustado o algo por el estilo. No quiero que me vea como un niño.

_Pues ahora te debe estar viendo como un niñato, Urien._

Casi bufo en voz alta.

—Pues yo es la primera vez —confiesa Philo antes de sonreír de forma infantil—. Como soy de Marte… —se encoge de hombros—Aunque creo que, si no fuese porque Oscar es un poquito temerario, no sería más movido que la montaña rusa. No vamos a poder ir juntos al parque de atracciones.

Y suelta una risa antes de alejarse unos metros cuando le llama Eunys. Y yo me quedo allí, con la boca entreabierta y la tripa más revuelta que nunca. _¿Juntos?_ Y me muerdo los labios mirándome la punta de las zapatillas.


	4. COMPRENDER

**PHILO**

Me desplomo en la cama en cuanto mis piernas tocan el colchón; estoy a punto de golpearme la cabeza con la pared y no me importa. Inconscientemente, me muerdo las uñas de la mano derecha. Inconscientemente, vuelvo a ver las caras de Aden y Oscar cuando les conté la noticia. Inconscientemente, vuelvo a sus ojos esmeralda.

Han pasado tantas cosas. Ni siquiera me hace ilusión estar en mi casa, haber ganado la Odisea. Es como un vacío aquí, sí, justo aquí, en el pecho. Siento que hemos perdido algo más importante de lo que hemos ganado. Y ni siquiera estoy pensando solo en Urien. Creo que no he comprendido aún que Urien ha muerto.  _ Urien ha muerto. _

Alzo una mano hacia el techo de mi cuarto y estiro y encojo los dedos. Parece que aún sintiese el tacto de sus mejillas bajo ellos, cuando se mareó. Su piel se calentó y sus ojos no paraban quietos, mirando hacia todas partes. Sonrío. Siempre estaba refunfuñando, incluso cuando alguien quería echarle una mano. También cuando era yo. ¿Le gustaría? ¿Llegó a fijarse alguna vez en mí, tal vez? Ya nunca lo sabré.

Ya nunca sabremos muchas cosas sobre él.

Me tapo la cara con las manos. Por fin, sollozo. Ahora sí lo comprendo.


End file.
